gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kim Young-Guk
Isn't his name Kim Young Guk? HuangLee 03:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) It's Kim Young Guk.Not Young-Guk Kim.It says Young Guk Kim in the police database,but it says it in that order.So,unless we're doing characters by surname that's invalid info. HuangLee 02:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. A-Dust 03:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks,dude.I knew it was the wrong name. HuangLee 03:18, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Errors in names of Father and Son First of all, we can know that Kim is surname with Niko's dialogue:"Where's Kim?(in mission "Dining Out")" And their name is Kim Young-Guk and Park Young-Guk. In (both of North and South) Korean naming, Kim and Park is surname, not first name. And how can be they're father and son with that name? Is Rockstar think that they sharing surname like Young-Guk? You need to know about naming of Korea. There's specific something in naming. It's 'common syllable'. For example: Kim Young-GukFather → Kim Young-(something) or Kim (something)-GukSon (common syllable can be second character or third in korean) And that used in Father and Daughter, between brother or sister too. --Mr.Korean 05:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :They messed up on Chinese names, too (like Chan Jaoming and Hsin Jaoming). I guess it's intentional because it's a recurring mistake. Maybe they are trying to make their names as viewed from a westerner perspective.--'Spaceeinstein' 06:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, Rockstar has no idea on how names work outside of America. Both European and Asian names are messed up. Though let's just leave it like this, the LCPD database in GTA IV shows that Young-Guk is his surname, Kim is his first name and Derrick's second mission says Park is his father's name. Master Sima Yi 07:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Like Ivan Bytchkov(Bitch)? And they messed up pronunciation, Mikhail Faustin(Original Pronunciation is Mihail, but characters are pronounce likes Michail). --Mr.Korean 11:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I doubt that Rockstar "has no idea" about this. It's too major to overlook. They definitely have people who speak these languages because there are full advertisements in Chinese and Spanish correctly translated (they have Russian ads too but I don't know if they're correctly translated). Pedestrians in Chinatown do say the correct dialogue in Chinese. So there should be a reason why Rockstar chose to name the characters the way they did because it's such a major thing.--'Spaceeinstein' 00:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : I think the main reasons they made the names like this is so to avoid coincidence with real life people. They changed around the order and format of characters names so that, in the event that there was a real (well known) person with that same name, Rockstar would not run in to legal problems or appear like they are copying names from famous people. For example, if there happened to be a famous Korean person named Kim Young-Guk, Rockstar could just say "no, we didn't copy his name, because in our game Young-Guk is his surname as opposed to given name." LyHungViet 12:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Kim's look-a-like When I was once playing, I saw in Cerveza Heights a Rancher. Inside, the passenger was looking indentical to Kim - goatee and a green & black shirt. However I just passed the mission where he was killed. I know that it's just coincindence that the game spawned his ped model inside the Rancher which he uses during Babysitting, but isn't that weird? Lolz. Jeansowaty 11:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty